Known embodiments of pipelines for air conditioning the interiors of passenger cabins in aircrafts are hardened for example with curable glass fiber-reinforced semi-finished products made of phenolic resin (“prepregs”) in half-shell clamping or in low-pressure tubular construction to form half-shells or complete pipes with a finite length. In the half-shell clamping form of construction two respective half-shells still have to be glued together in a further manufacturing step to form complete pipes. To attain the required air tightness the outer faces of the pipes are also provided with a coating if required.
The pipes are subsequently encased with a thermal insulation made of polyimide foam, polyethylene foam or the like as a function of the respective application and the site of installation.
Owing to the reductions in weight that are constantly sought in aviation it is necessary to reduce the wall thickness of the pipes, so when laid in confined conditions and during operation the pipes often bend whereby proper air throughput is no longer provided.
The object of the invention is to create a pipeline which, compared with the known pipelines for air conditioning pressure ventilated interiors of passenger cabins of aircrafts, has a low weight and in addition has a partially more loadable reinforcement in sections at risk of buckling or sections that are more highly loaded mechanically, so in particular collapse during installation and/or operation is avoided as far as possible.